Esperando por Ti
by caty200065
Summary: Una hermana perdida de yuki que cae rendida ante los encantos de un apasionado Kureno, y termina fijando sus ojos en el unico hombre que no debe.
1. Chapter 1

PURO AMOR

Ha pasado un tiempo de la última transformación de Kyo, el gato sigue peleando o discutiendo seguido con su eterno rival Yuky Souma. Ambos siguen felices junto a la inocente Thoru, quien aún no puede nombrar a Yuky por su nombre, mirar a Kyo directamente a los ojos, o dejar de pensar que Shigure es un hombre respetuoso y lo que es peor... responsable.

Pero el ambiente está inquieto, en especial en la casa principal, donde Hatori tiene a su cuidado al revoltoso de Momiji. Hace unos días notó una actitud bastante sospechosa de Shunly, ella era la encargada junto con Hatori del cuidado escrupuloso de Akito, la niña había sido abandonada a las puertas de la casa principal por una amante desperada de alguno de los miembros Souma, tenía la misma edad de Yuky y Kyo, pero ella no pertenecía al Junishi, y de hecho su ascendencia fue cuestionada hasta el hecho de que al abrazar a su primos estos no se transformaban en animales.

Pero la pequeña duró poco al lado de los otros miembros Souma, cuando Akito subió como dios de los Junishi la pequeña fue encerrada y solo era vista por Hatori, quien la crió y por Akito a quien cuidaba, pero estaba estrictamente prohibido que tuviera comunicación con alguien más o sería desterrada para siempre. Los otros miembros mayores sabían de su presencia pero tan solo la ignoraban por tratarse de una persona no grata en la familia.

Hasta el momento todo estaba bien, Hatori se preocupaba de enseñarle, con el paso de los años le había tomado cariño, y su preocupación hace un par de meses atrás era con quien dejarla si él y Kana, su prometida de aquel entonces, se casaban y se iban de la casa. Sin embargo, esto nunca se concretó y Akito se encargó de arruinar uno de los sueños de Hatori.

El trío de los tres Souma, Shigure, Ayame y Hatori, conocían muy bien a la niña, esta los ayudaba gracias a su cualidad de ser casi un fantasma para sacarlos fuera de la mansión a hora inadecuadas o abrirles si llegaban a la otra mañana, Akito no habría perdonado de haber descubierto tal desfachatez. Y claro Hatori estaba más preocupado que nadie, ya que si Akito llegaba a pillar infraganti a la niña la echaría a patadas.

Shunly: que haces aquí... la niña de tan solo 16 años miraba el hombre que estaba paraba frente suyo, era apuesto, pero estaba prohibido, acercarse a él significaba la muerte, pero no podía evitarlo, era un magnetismo incontrolable, no sabía porque se sentía así, y a quién recurrir... ella estaba sola, siempre había estado sola, sin embargo, miraba aquel hombre y ese sentimiento desaparecía, pero tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo y eso la mantenía paralizada.

Kureno solo la observaba, de su boca no salía frase alguna, eso la turbaba, quien era, porque siempre estaba oculto entre las sombras, de alguna forma se parecía a ella, pero su miraba no expresaba nada, su rostro era adusto, serio y tenía un aire a desesperanza.

Kureno: solo vete... él quería acercarse, decirle que sabía que ella existía, que la conocía desde que llegó a esa casa maldita, que deseaba sacarla de ahí, que recordaba cada lagrima derramada por sus ojos, cada gesto cada palabra, pero no podía exponerla así, era todavía muy joven y él no tenía nada que ofrecer, ahora sólo le debía a Akito su lealtad, su compañía, y a la fuerza... su amor.

La niña se percató de la hora y corrió hacia el despacho de Hatori, a la vez que secaba la lagrima que caía por su sonrosada mejilla. En el camino se cruzó con Momiji, ese conejo juguetón que trataba de hacerla feliz con cada gesto y abrazo que le regalaba, pero ella no se sentía cómoda en su presencia, él pertenecía a esa Casa...ella no... era solo una intrusa y siempre lo sería.

Hatori: Como estas... leíste los capítulos del libro...Hatori, la miraba con curiosidad, sabía que esa niña ya estaba a punto de convertirse en una mujer, sabía lo difícil de la adolescencia (era cosa de recordar a Ayame solamente) pero no podía convencer a Akito de que la dejara ir a una escuela, para que interactuara junto a otros jóvenes como ella.

Shunly: si claro, me los se de memoria, gracias por su ayuda señor...ella no se atrevería a tutear a un mayor, era muy estricta y respetuosa, mal que mal su tutor era Hatori.

Hatori: que te ocurre...estas seria, tus ojos están rojos y tus mejillas sonrosadas... Hatori creía que podía tener fiebre, ni siquiera imaginaba lo que en esos momentos estaba ocurriendo en el corazón de la niña, el descontrol que luchaba por salir, que peleaba por liberar todo lo que sentía.

Akito desde las sombras, casi como un cadáver maldito, los había visto solo en una ocasión, sabía que Shunly le tenía casi más terror que Yuky, pero que estaba creciendo y eso llamaba la atención, en especial podía eventualmente llamar la atención de Kureno, ya que si bien Shunly no lo sabía, Kureno permanecía al lado de Akito todo el tiempo transformado en ave, y Shunly se la pasaba ordenando el mismo cuarto sin saberse observada por el ave del junishi.

Momiji: Hatori te llama Akito!... Momiji casi no podía hablar, había corrido muy rápido para darle la noticia a Hatori.

Hatori: iré en seguida...que necesitará, se sentirá mal...pensaba Hatori pero Akito ya tenía planeado como eliminar a esa intrusa que había aceptado en su casa años atrás.

Momiji le sonrió a Shun y esta le devolvió una melancólica sonrisa al junishi, este se acercó y le dijo que no se preocupaba, que tal vez, Akito, se sentía mal pero que no era nada de que preocuparse, ella solo lo observó, se sentía mejor gracias a las palabras de ese joven pero algo le decía que había algo más, era una advertencia, tenía que tener cuidado.

Momiji: que piensas?... sabes me gustaría saber, nunca sales de aquí vives como una prisionera en un castillo, como una princesa, a propósito deberías conocer a mi princesa, ella se llama Thoru...

Shunly: Thoru, que lindo... sabía quien era esa niña, varios miembros de esa casa la conocían, unos la amaban y otros la miraban con recelo, pero cuando la vió esa vez que vino a visitar al doctor, ella parecía ser muy inocente y angelical, le pareció muy linda y deseó que nunca conociera a Akito.

Momiji: si! Deberías conocerla ella es muy linda con todos!...

Shunly: si quiero conocerla, quiero conocer a Thoru... y sonriendo se levantó para seguir con sus quehaceres domésticos en la casa del doctor.

Akito estaba recostada casi al borde de la puerta que daba a un hermoso jardín oriental, se encontraba divertida con un avecilla que revoloteaba por todo el interior del dormitorio, pero esa ave se quedó quieta como una piedra cuando vio entrar a Hatori.

Hatori: disculpa me llamaste?

Akito. Si... te llamé... necesito que me hagas un favor...

Hatori: dime.. el sudor invadía su garganta su piel, sus manos, acaso le iba a pedir borrar la mente de Thoru, era eso, debía serlo, ya que no estaba enferma, de hecho su salud había mejorado bastante.

Akito. Shunly... ella debería salir... no crees?...

La avecilla giró bruscamente su cabeza, si bien era pequeña este movimiento no pasó de ser percibido por Akito y Hatori.

Hatori: salir... a que te refieres... la vas...a botar...

Akito: crees que yo soy una bruja verdad, pero no quiero que la inscribas en la secundaria de Yuky, no la quiero dando vueltas por aquí.

Hatori asintió y se retiró, aunque no entendía el porque el cambio de Akito, en su mente no podía averiguar que tramaba, porque quería darle libertad, acaso la había perdonado, mal que mal ella era su hermanastra, un error de su padre, pero era su hermana después de todo.

Hatori le informó a Shunly la decisión del jefe y ella aceptó, pero las mismas interrogantes de Hatori la rodeaban sin cesar, porque le daba esta oportunidad, porque ...

Shigure: no la quiero dando vueltas por aquí... dices que dijo amigo?... Shigure era el más sorprendido con la noticia, pensaba que la niña se moriría de soledad dentro de la casa pero al fin la habían perdonado, aunque claro él sabía que Akito era cruel y que él no era capaz de un sentimiento tan bueno como ese, debía haber otra respuesta, aparte la frase, no la quiero dando vueltas, lo tenía intrigado, porque no la quería cerca, porque...

Yuky: que pasa pervertido me despertaste temprano... Yuky estaba enfadado, no le gustaban las mañanas, era un animal nocturno y eso no cambiaría...

Shigure: lo siento... necesito que vayas por alguien por favor... Shigure lo miraba con curiosidad.

Yuky: de quien hablas? Otro Souma va a ir en nuestro colegio?... Yuky se imaginaba a Kagura asistiendo a las misma secundaria y persiguiendo locamente a Kyo, eso le causaba lastima ajena.

Shigure: es a la fantasma... por fin Akito la liberó, necesito que vayas por Shunly, desde hoy estudiará con Kyo y ustedes.

Yuky. Shunly!... ni siquiera la recordaba con claridad, pero si se lo pedía Shigure, además no le agrada menos la idea de ir a la casa principal, pero ya iba en camino.

Shunly: Muchas gracias por venir por mi joven Yuky... Shunly estaba rojita como un tomate, le avergonzaba tener que interactuar con los príncipes de la familia, no se sentía digna de hablar con ellos...

Yuky: no...no te preocupes...es muy linda pensó Yuky, como nunca me fijé en ella?... nunca la vi, nunca le hablé...

Amablemente el ratón le ofreció su brazo y la niña lo tomó con candidez. Mientras un par de ojos profundos los miraba desde las sombras, unos ojos que parecían furiosos y a la vez impotentes.

Momentos mas tarde cruzaban el umbral de la escuela, atacados por un montón de niñas furiosas que trastornadas trataban de averiguar quien era la niña que iba del brazo de su amado Yuky.

Shunly: Thoru, podré conocerla?... ella estaba consumida por su ambiente, se sentía mal, no quería estar ahí, era como un castigo, y por fin lo comprendió... Akito la estaba castigando, seguramente ya sospechaba algo, y quería echarla, quería botarla, alejarla de los Souma para siempre. Era eso...dijo en tono inaudible para todos.

Kyo: Yuky tiene novia, a pesar de tener cara de niñita..jajajajaja!...

Yuky: previa patada en rostro de Kyo. No es mi novia, imbécil es Shunly!...y procedió a presentarla a todos.

La niña no quería estar en esa escuela, se sentía mareada y en el recreo buscó la parte más alejada de todas. El techo de la escuela para refugiarse.

Kyo: oye... que haces aquí este es mi lugar de descanso... le dijo casi gritando.

Shunly lo miró horrorizada y se fue corriendo. Kyo alcanzó a detenerla antes de que se resbalara y cayera por los escalones.

Shunly. Gracias... déjeme ahora me iré enseguida disculpe la molestia...los ojos de la niña suplicaban perdón y Kyo se sintió mal, esa niña lo miraba con miedo y respeto y él no quería sentirse así. No quería que lo vieran así.

Kyo: que ...dices... no molestas, si quieres puedes estar arriba... ya empezada a incomodarse, no sabía tratar a las niñas... que te pasa, estas mareada, casi caes...

Shunly: se sentó sobre sus piernas, y sus ojos se lavaron al piso...es una gran oportunidad para mi, sabes... yo que soy una cualquiera, que no merezco tus palabras, estoy estudiando con todos ustedes, para mi... para mi...es un honor...aunque...su dolor se alojo en su boca y no pudo seguir articulando palabras.

Kyo la miraba ahora con lástima, quien era él para gritarle a ella, no la conocía, dios si ni siquiera recordaba que tenía otra prima, nunca se preocupó por ella, de lo que sentía, de lo que vivía a diario, de nada...

Kyo: eh detente, tranquila y solo llámame Kyo ok? Y le tomo el mentón con una de sus manos, la niña lo miró solo un momento sonrió levemente y se incorporó...lo siento Kyo... le dijo con palabras muy hondas.

Thoru estaba fascinada con ella, al igual que sus amigas, sin embargo y que pese a que pasaban los días el semblante de Shun no cambiaba, se encontraba siempre pálida y sin ánimos.

Thoru: ella siempre luce enferma Kyo, Yuky, porque? Que le sucede...

Los jóvenes se miraron pero ellos no tenían la respuesta, esa respuesta sólo la tenían Shunly y Akito.

Una tarde después del colegio la niña caminaba en compañía de Momiji y Haru hacia la casa principal. Haru le hablaba amablemente sabía que era tímida y que era un esfuerzo sobrehumano el interactuar de la noche a la mañana con un montón de niños.

Haru: te gusta el colegio Shunly... estaba atento a cada frase de la niña, deseaba abrazarla, reconfortarla pero cualquier acercamiento solo espantaría la leve confianza que la niña le tenía.

Shunly: si claro... gracias por preguntar...

Una vez adentro Shunly dejó a los muchachos en casa y fue a ver si Akito necesitaba algo. Pero en el camino notó un perfume conocido, esta percepción comenzó a acelerar rápidamente su corazón, no podía ser, acaso estaba él, estaba?... miró a su alrededor y entre dos grandes árboles podía vislumbrar apenas la forma de alguien, no podía ver claramente hasta que una imperceptible voz le pidió que acercara.

La niña con ambas piernas temblorosas obedeció casi hipnotizada esas palabras y se acercó, a la sombra misteriosa que la esperaba. Una vez cerca sintió que un fuerte brazo se posaba sobre su hombro y unos brillantes ojos color miel la miraban expectantes...

Shunly: yo... señor... pero no podía hablar sus labios estaban sellados por aquella imponente presencia que se encontraba casi rozando su piel. Se sentía tan desprotegida, tan frágil, y a la vez, no tenía miedo quería estar ahí con ese hombre que poco a poco comenzó a conquistar su corazón.

Kureno la abrazó fuertemente, su perfume se esparcía por todo el lugar, la joven estaba llena de felicidad , no podía desear nada más en esta vida, ese abrazo soñado desde hacía tanto tiempo estaba ocurriendo y ella solo creía que estaba en un sueño, un sueño maravilloso del cual no tenía que despertar.

Poco a poco, movimiento tras movimiento las grandes manos se posaron en su mejillas y secaron las copiosas lagrimas que Shunly derramaba sin cesar...

Kureno: no llores, acaso te he lastimado... y sus labios se juntaron en un tierno y apasionado beso.

Shunly estaba desconcertada, Kureno la tenía tomaba de la cintura y la besaba acaloradamente, la niña comenzó a incomodarse cuando las manos del ave comenzaron a moverse peligrosamente.

Shunly: yo...espera… le dijo sin aliento la niña... yo no puedo tengo que irme...lo siento... y se separó sorpresivamente de los brazos de aquel hombre.

Hatori la estaba esperando, miraba y miraba su reloj, estaba preocupado, era tarde y ya se estaba tardando de la visita a cada de Akito.

Hatori: donde estabas niña!... Hatori notó que estaba sonrosada y lo atribuyó a la edad... pero Shigure que también estaba presente supo de inmediato de se trataba, después de todo vió a muchas jovencitas en el estado de Shunly en su vida y no podía equivocarse.

Shigure: déjala Hatori, no seas duro con ella. Estas muy linda Shunly, le dijo con picardía Shigure...éste se le quedó mirando con ojos no apropiados, y la niña pudo reconocer el mismo brillo que había visto momentos antes. No podía creer que casi había perdido el control, le costó detenerse y debía tener cuidado.

Shunly: gracias... logró musitar mientras corría a su habitación.

Shigure: Hatori, es mejor que la vigiles, esa niña es muy bella, es una mujer muy bella...Hatori miró con desaprobación por el comentario al perro del Junishi, pero no dejaba de tener razón, esa niña ya estaba grande y no sabía nada del mundo, algo debía hacerse y rápido pero que?.-

Shunly no pudo dormir pensando en Kureno ese hombre la hacía actuar de una forma que no quería, la tenía atada a su cuerpo, no podía librarse de ese perfume de esos fuertes brazos, ya no podía huir estaba atrapada y el sentimiento no era igual que antes, esta vez el miedo iba cediendo dando paso a una esperanza que no era tal.

Kyo: que! No puedes traer a alguien mas a vivir aquí, ni siquiera hay espacio suficiente para nosotros...

Shigure. Thoru no piensa así! Cierto linda Thoru!... Shigure sabía que había que tomar cartas en el asunto o todo terminaría mal, Shun tenía que irse de la casa principal, si se quedaba ahí cualquier cosa podría pasar, y eso significaría un desastre para todos. Si ella llega a ceder va a sufrir y morirá de pena o por culpa de la rabia, pensaba seriamente.

Thoru: que ! Por supuesto que feliz soy"! otra mujer en esta casa, que emoción y ella que es tan linda y atenta! Ay soy feliz, no podía ser tan feliz como en estos momentos!

Yuky. Yo estoy de acuerdo si es por su bien... Yuky miraba seriamente a Shigure, sabía que algo le molestaba hace unos días , también había visto a su prima como ida, extraña, mas lejos que nunca. Le había preguntado mas de una vez a Shigure que era lo que ocurría pero él no le contaba nada.

Shunly: que dice señor! Me voy de esta casa pero adonde, yo no tengo adonde ir, que haré!...Shunly estaba un poco desesperada...

Hatori: no te preocupes, es que yo me iré de viaje un tiempo y Akito me pidió que te enviase a casa de Shigure para que ayudes a los muchachos con las cosas de la casa, y que le traigas cada cierto tiempo noticias de Yuky cuando yo no esté... las frases de Hatori no terminaron de convencer a Shun pero ella también quería irse, Kureno la observaba cada día más cerca cada día de forma más peligrosa y ella no quería ser descubierta aparte, desde el penúltimo encuentro ella no sabía, no comprendía lo que él le había provocado, pero no era algo bueno, no se sintió bien, más bien usada.

Shunly: gracias todos por recibirme en esta casa son muy atentos conmigo... su cara levemente rosada la hacía ver aún mas hermosa, ambos Yuky y Kyo miraron para otro lado cuando pasó cerca de ellos, aunque Thoru la mas feliz con la llegada la tomaba de las manos y la dirigía con presteza a su habitación.

Pasaron los días y Shunly se sentía muy a gusto en la casa de Shigure, aunque sutilmente evitaba comer con ellos solo servía y se retiraba a su habitación, los muchachos le perdonaban pues sabían como era, pero Thoru quería hacerse su amiga y no lograba comprenderla, adivinado sus pensamiento Shigure la tranquilizó y le dijo que con el tiempo ella le abriría su corazón.

Shigure: eh? Puedo pasar un momento... Shigure se encontraba en la puerta del dormitorio de Thoru quería conversar con Shun para saber que estaba pasando... Los muchachos abajo escucharon los pasos de Shigure y como un rayo subieron para ver que ocurría...

Yuky, Kyo: que haces aquí perro pervertido!... deja a esa pobre niña en paz como osas entrar a la habitación de nuestra Thoru, y ambos enrojecieron por sus ultimas palabras...

Shigure: solo quería invitar a Shunly a dar un paso, vamos! ... le dijo que una enorme sonrisa Shigure...confías en mi verdad?... y la miró largo rato a sus ojos... yo no te haría daño pensó Shigure luego de la niña asintió y se fue a pasear con él.

Shun solo lo observaba no sabía que estaba planeando Shigure, el amo de los planes. Vamos a ver a Ayame dijo con voz muy ruidosa mientran el frío de la calle penetraba 3en cada orificio de sus ropas.

Shunly: Ayame... y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, Ayame le agradaba mucho...

Ayame: Shun y Gure –san, que feliz soy mis dos personas favoritas...Ayame sabía que pasaba por la mente del perro, este le había adelantado el porque del cambio de residencia de la niña.

Shun: Ayame..como estas ...dijo con voz delicada muy despacio... lo miraba, ese hombre le gustaba, se sentía bien a su lado, era un sentimiento de calidez, al igual que con Shigure y Hatori.

Ayame: con megáfono¡QUE FELIZ SOY PASEN ADELANTE¡! Conozcan mi humilde tienda...

Shunly se entretuvo bastante con los trajes que le mostraba Mine la ayudante de Ayame, mientras estos dos hombres conversaban seriamente sobre el dewstino de la joven.

Ayame: crees que le hizo algo, shigure, te juro que me la llevo lo más lejos posible si algo pasó, ese maldito no la tendrá nunca más disponible.

Shigure: no lo creo, sin emabrgo, esa niña está ansiosa de afecto y puede llegar a confundir fácilmente el cariño con otro sentimiento, hay una edad en que se necesita sentirse amado o no Ayame?... Shigure observaba a la niña, sonriendo feliz, no quería que llorara más, no quería que Kureno se le acercara, no soportaría que ese infeliz le quitara nada mas en su vida, no quería verlo, por eso evitaba asomarse en la mansión.

Ayame: Shigure, despierta te quedaste como hipnotizado viéndola... el último comentario de Ayame iba lleno de malicia pero Shigure no se percató, esta vez, realmente estaba preocupado, por eso estaba ahí.

Shigure: si algho pasa te la llevará lejos cierto amigo!... prometelo Ayame si ocurre algo te la llevarás... Ayame lo miraba con melancolía, por supuesto que se la llevaría y ya nunca más volvería a ver a ninguno de los miembros de los Souma, debía protegerla, era una de las dos cosas mas preciadas para él, ella era su hermana después de todo.

Ayame: sabes lo que significa para mi... Shigure solo esbozó una sonrisa fingida si alguien se enteraba que la niña no era del padre de Akito sino gemela de Yuky, Akito terminaría por destruir cualquier vínculo de ellos, habría acabado con su vida desde el principio, ya que ella se hubiera convertido en un estorbo para manipular a Yuky, sin embargo Ayame lo sabía al igual que Hatori. Y la madre de Yuky lo ocultó ya que era casi un pecado dejar vivo a ambos gemelos, ella lo sabía y por eso boto a su hija optando por Yuky que pertenecía al Junishi, pero Ayame aún pequeño la siguió e inventó toda esa historia de la niña abandonada.


	2. Chapter 2

De regreso en la casa de Shigure, Shunly procedió a informar a los dos jóvenes que estaban esperando, donde habían ido, negar que Shigure se hubiera propasado con ella, decir que fueron a ver a Ayame (cara de Yuky en Shok e idem la de Kyo), diciendo que aprovechó de probarse muchos vestidos y fue muy feliz modelando para ambos hombres (cara de odio de Yuky y Kyo dirigida a Shigure), en fin que la había pasado muy bien, todo esto dicho con su vocecita casi audible.

Hatori: Kureno... que haces en los alrededores... Hatori estaba extrañado, casi nunca veía a Kureno no entendía que hacía merodeando en su casa, que puede querer este sujeto acá? Y recordaba las palabras de Shigure: es mejor que de ahora en adelante la vigiles... me la voy a llevar a mi casa es "mas segura".

Hatori había vuelto de su viaje y ya extrañaba a Shunly pero no le había dicho que regresara, la veía con más ánimo y quería que continuara así. Sin embargo, la extraña presencia de Kureno lo hacía dudar, debía consultarlo acaso con Shigure? Quizás...algo no olía bien.

Shigure: Hatori? Eres tu…(al Teléfono) quieres que vaya a verte... ok...bye... muchachos tengo que salir diviértanse en su festival... - oh no podré asistir a tan magno evento como el festival escolar de primavera, me perderé el hermoso espectáculo del cual me habló Honda-san, jovencitas revoloteando en un hermoso baile...oh que desilusión (con cara de pero descarado) no importa... los muchachos aún no salen de secundaria, el próximo año será mi oportunidad.

Thoru: Muchachos están listos! Recuerden que tenemos que llegar temprano...Thoru estaba emocionaba, las fiestas la llenaban de alegría y mas si este año iban a organizar un festival para toda la comunidad.

Yuky: recuerda honda-san que tengo que preparar el desfile de inicio y la fiesta... - que aburrido odio los festivales-, pensaba Yuky, después de todo él no era un ser muy sociable.

Kyo: hay competencia este año, quiero una competencia yo y Yuky en una carrera, JAJAJA por SUPUESTO que YO SERE EL CAMPEON JAJAJA...

Yuky: ya baja de tu nube y vámonos..-.en tono despectivo-

Shunly: espérenme un momento por favor... quiero dejar la casa bien cerrada... - Shun era bastante servicial le gustaba dejar todo ordenado, las camas hechas, los platos lavados, y de hecho solo permitía que Honda San la ayudara ya que si algunos de los jóvenes entraba en la cocina ella enrojecía y se iba de inmediato-.

Una vez en el colegio, Yuky supo de las novedades que traía la celebración de primavera este año, con un desfile de disfraces y parejas célebres de la historia y una fiesta nocturna que se promocionaría en varios colegios.

Yuky: atención compañeros! Voy a proceder a informar las actividades que tenemos que realizar en el festival, primero que todo...

Kyo: Habrá una competencia ¡! – Kyo se había parado en la mesa de su salón y tenía ambos brazos levantados-

Yuky: para tu información si habrá una competencia de resistencia y lucha Kyo... no te estoy de acuerdo pero el director quiere este tipo de competencia...

Los ojos de Kyo comenzaron a brillar temerariamente y su emoción y alegría provocó que gritara ¡SIIIIII! Por Fin tendré la oportunidad de VENCER A YUKYYYYY"!

Lo que él no sabía es que Yuky no participaría en la pelea y que él debería enfrentar a uno de los demonios más peligrosos de la familia Sohmma.

Yuky: siguiendo con las actividades necesitamos que formen parejas, (hombre y mujer) y que busquen una idea para disfrazarse de las parejas celebres que encontremos a través de la historia... estas parejas pueden formarse entre ustedes o pueden buscarse parejas en otros salones...

Kyo. Que aburrido...- dijo en voz alta y enseguida notó la cara de tristeza de Thoru, quien ya había pensado asistir disfrazada con Kyo al desfile-.

Shunly lo único que pedía a Dios era pasar de ser percibida y que nadie la invitara a nada, se moriría si tenía que salir disfrazada, se desmayaría antes de pisar la calle. Lamentablemente el cerebro de alguien ya estaba planeando invitarla a salir y tenía claro el disfraz que utilizarían.

Shigure: Hatori... dime para que me llamaste...- el semblante de Hatori, lucía bastante serio, no quería que Shigure se distrajera en otro tema trivial y fue directo al punto.

Hatori: Shigure, ayer me encontré con Kureno merodeando por aquí...- observaba fijamente a Shigure sabía que él nombre de Kureno hacía que el perro del junishi cambiara su semblante casi de forma inmediata-.

Shigure: ese maldito... – pero él no podía avalar las sospechas de Hatori, sabía que el doctor era imprudente y podía resultar peligroso si él sabía lo que pasaba en realidad.- ...que querría fuera de su cueva Tori-san...

Hatori: No lo se... por eso me pareció sospechoso... esperaba que tú me dijeras algo al respecto...

Shigure: no... la verdad es que no se... puede ser que Akito lo esté dejando respirar después de todo, parece que ellos fueran una unidad perfecta desde hace un par de años...

Hatori: celoso?...

Shigure. No esa etapa está superada amigo, aparte que ahora tengo dos bellas mujeres que me quitan el sueño... apuesto que no adivinas cuales son?...

Hatori: Pervertido...

Shigure: Shunly desea quedarse otra temporada con los muchachos, luego del festival volverá a tu lado...- la última oración estaba cargada de malicia, a lo que Hatori sólo respondió con bueno-.

Kyo: Thoru-Kun, a quien invitarás al baile...- Kyo miraba fijamente una de las paredes del colegio, mientras repetía una y otra vez la invitación a una Thoru completamente imaginaria-.

Shunly: señor... disculpe...se siente bien...-. Shunly pasaba por ahí, de casualidad, siempre coincidía con Kyo ya que ambos se alejaban de los grupos de jóvenes y preferían los lugares solitarios.-

Kyo: KYAAAAAAA... ME ASUSTASTE! Que haces aquí...- bajó inmediatamente el tono de voz pues los gritos hacían correr de miedo a Shunly que ya estaba en posición para salir huyendo de ahí-.

Shunly: lo siento señorito... es que creía que se sentía mal...- pero ella había alcanzado a escuchar la invitación a la Thoru fantasma.-

Kyo: NO ME DIGAS SEÑORITO!... mi nombre es Kyo... – bajaba nuevamente su tono de voz-.

Shunly: si vas al baile deberías invitar a Thoru-Kun, se que ella quiere invitarte Kyo-Kun...

Kyo: en serio!... ehhhh muchas gracias... creo que iré ya a decirle... a propósito ya te invitaron al desfile o al baile... – Kyo sabía que Haru la iba a invitar al baile, y que en un arranque de Haru negro había amenazado a media escuela si alguien la invitaba antes que él-.

Shunly. Ehh la verdad gracias a dios que no... creo que ese día me quedaré en casa... – la cara de alivio sorprendió a Kyo que estaba pensando que quizás los planes de Haru no resultarían después de todo-.

Momiji estaba tratando de evitar que Haru fuera a invitar a Shunly al Baile de la escuela y especialmente al desfile, sabía que la niña era tímida y que a Haru le faltaba mucho tacto con las mujeres, con las personas en general.

Haru: Discúlpame Momiji debo hablar ya con ella...- el semblante de la vaca estaba animado, quería terminar con esa espera que Momiji le obligaba a tener-.

Momiji: nadie la invitará antes Haru, amenazaste a media escuela...recuerdas?

Haru: mmm la verdad no, pero eso ya no importa lo único que deseo es...- y calló dejando perplejo a un sobresaltado e hiperkinético Momiji-

Momiji: esta bien, porque no le dices ahora, ahí está...- dijo señalando hacia uno de los pasillos-

Shunly estaba roja como un tomate mientras un grupo de niñas la miraban con recelo, estaba apoyada en una ventana y parecía algo mareada.

Shunly pensando: porque me ocurren estas cosas a mi... porque me pasan estas situaciones...

Haru: Shun como estas... yo quería hablarte... podemos conversar abajo en el patio...

Shunly miró a Haru con desconfianza pues su semblante se asemejaba mas a Haru negro q al blanco.

Shunly: dime Haru-Kun que pasa...- sus ojos estaban llorosos producto del sobresalto anterior-

Haru: yo quería invitarte...- y se le acercó bastante, situación que incomodó bastante a la niña-.

Shunly: al baile...

Haru: si… quieres ir conmigo- dijo una emocionada vaca-

Shunly: es que ya me invitaron...- dijo en voz delicada-

Haru: QUE...YA TE INVITARON!- y se transformó en Black Haru- QUIEN SE ATREVIO A DESAFIARME ASI, QUIEN! MATARE AL HOMBRE QUE HAYA OSADO DESAFIARME...

Shunly horrorizada no sabía que hacer, los gritos terminaron por asustarla a muerte cuando una voz dura y seca la sacó de su pavor.

Kyo: que pasa pelmazo... porque le gritas...- Kyo estaba mas serio que de costumbre y se notaba bastante enojado-

Haru Negro: NO TE METAS BAKA NEKO TU NO TIENES NADA QUE VER ACA...

Kyo: déjala en paz o te las verás conmigo...

Haru Negro: QUIEN TE INVITÓ DIME QUIEN TE INVITO...-dijo apretando contra si a la niña que casi se desmaya de la sorpresa-

Kyo: SUELTALA ESTUPIDO YO LA INVITE OK, TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ELLO!

Y Haru Negro se fue contra Kyo reclamándole que porque la había invitado, que él era un imbécil, que la dejara en paz, que el amaba a Thoru, y que era un cobarde hasta que se cansó y Haru volvió a la normalidad.

Haru: lo siento me descontrolé un poco...

Shunly: no ... por favor... no te preocupes...

Haru: discúlpame linda es que no quise lastimarte...

Shunly. No... por favor ... no me pasó nada...- estaba roja como tomate por el ultimo comentario-

Haru: por qué invitaste a Shunly Kyo...- Kyo le explicó que había ido a invitar a Thoru gracias a los consejos de Shunly y se encontró con que la rata ya la había invitado, así que decidió que tenía que ir a vigilarlos si o si al baile y para eso tenía que tener pareja y que mejor que Shunly que era como su hermana-.

Kyo: por eso la invité y ella aceptó...

En casa de Shigure se preparaban para el desfile, Yuky y Thoru se disfrazarían de Romeo y Julieta, y Kyo y Shunly (que rehusó hasta el último momento disfrazarse) irían de Cleopatra y Marco Antonio.

Shunly estaba muerta de vergüenza Thoru se había encargado de hacer los disfraces y el de Shunly era más que revelador, un corse ajustado color oro y una falda ajuntada blanca, hacían temblar de pavor a la niña, mas si es escote que llevaba era bastante revelador pues el corsé era más pequeño de lo que Thoru creía. Por otro lado, Yuky parecía un verdadero príncipe vestido de sus ropajes de Romeo, y Kyo un guerrero en sus atuendos de Marco Antonio, Thoru se veía preciosa en un vaporoso vestido color mantequilla.

Thoru: ya estamos listas, hehehe – las dos niñas habían bajado raudamente, dejando a los tres hombres Sohmas con la boca abierta de la impresión-

Kyo: se ven preciosas... – se puso rojo ya que el comentario lo estaba pensando y se le escapó por la boca-

Yuky: bellas, ambas... realmente encantadoras...

Shigure: me quiero casar... ME DIERON UNAS GANAS ENORMES DE TENER MUJER!

Yuky y Kyo: Baka! – y ambos lo golpearon –

Yuky: Ya vámonos! O llegaremos tarde... tomas mi mano mi Julieta – y vio intensamente a Thoru, mientras esta enrojecía y miraba de reojo a un enojado y avergonzado Kyo-

Shunly: yo...eh...me puedes ayudar...- Shunly casi desmayada trataba de taparse lo más posible, pensaba que gracias a dios a Thoru se le había ocurrido ponerle una bella capa de seda a su disfraz así podía esconder su escote lo más posible-

Kyo: si claro... no tenías que ponerte eso sino querías...podríamos habernos disfrazado de otra cosa-

Shunly sólo le sonrió y asintió dulcemente, Kyo fue el de la idea de ir como Marco Antonio y ella sólo aceptó la propuesta, ni siquiera lo cuestionó un segundo.

A la entrada del salón de baile los esperaban un entusiasmado Momiji disfrazado de angel (muy apropiado) y un serio Haru, disfrazado de pandillero. Ambos venían al baile como pareja ya que Haru no encontró pareja y las niñas que invitaron a Momiji al baile se pelearon el día anterior por él y estaban en el hospital.

Yuky: vinieron... pensé que se quedarían en casa...

Momiji: no... HARU ME INVITO AL BAILE Y NO PUDE DECIR NO!...

Kyo: vinieron como pareja!

Shunly: Me parece bien...- Genial pensó Thoru-

Una vez dentro Yuky se llevó a Thoru a la pista de baile y Kyo de quedó observándolos con ira, quería ir a pelearse con Yuky pero no podía dejar sola a Shunly, ya que a su lado había dos muchachos comentando lo linda que era y que querían llevársela a un lugar que Kyo no alcanzó a escuchar, pero según creyó el pelirrojo, no era nada decente.

Shunly: por favor no te incomodes por mi... ve a hablarle a Thoru, aprovecha que a Yuky lo llamaron del consejo... es tu oportunidad señorito...

Kyo sólo la miró no podía dejarla, y si le pasaba algo, a veces era tan tonta, que se disculpaba por todo sin motivo y era fácilmente engañable tal cual lo era Thoru.

Haru: ve por ella tigre... yo me quedo con la escultura a tu lado- y Haru se le acercó bastante a la temblorosa Shun-

Kyo: ok Haru, la dejo contigo pero te voy a estar vigilando cuidando con hacerle algo indebido o te golpearé hasta morir...

Haru: que lástima y yo que quería hacerle cosas indebidas...será para otra ocasión primor...

Shunly estaba pálida no quería quedarse con Haru menos con ese vestuario, sabía que la vaca era impulsiva y si pasaba algo ella gritaría, eso lo tenía claro, gritaría con toda su alma.

Haru: me tienes miedo cierto... no quiero que me temas, solo bromeo la mayoría de las veces...además no me atrevería a tocarte, no con mi novia presente – Una niña bastante provocativa de larga cabellera negra los miraba de un costado de la pista y tenía los ojos clavados en Shunly, esta la reconoció de inmediato-

Shunly: Rin vino!... deberías estar con ella no?- pero Shunly sabía que Rin había rechazado a Haru, pese a amarlo con toda su alma, se había enterado de esto merodeando por los alrededores de la propiedad SOhma-

Haru: prefiero estar con una linda niña como tu...- pero la mirada de Haru también estaba clavado en Rin-

Shunly se sintió incómoda con esto dos y huyó al baño, una vez ahí decidió escabullirse al patio para respirar aire tranquilamente. Pero se encontró con alguien inesperado, un hombre vestido con Yukata la miraba con ojos fríos.

Shunly: señor... que hace aquí...-Shunly comenzó a temblar de miedo, sabía que Kureno no salía de la propiedad SOhma por que Akito se lo había prohibido expresamente, pero estaba ahí frente a ella, porque, pensaba la niña, porque esta aquí!


	3. Chapter 3

Kureno: yo...yo...quería verte... – la expresión en la cara del hombre se había suavizado bastante, la niña seguía a unos metros de él, no quería acercarse temiendo lo que pasaría-

Shunly: no debería estar aquí señor, si el maestro( Akito) lo llega a sorprender...-Shunly quería huir con todo su cuerpo pero su alma se lo impedía ese hombre era como un imán incontrolable-

Kureno se le acercó lentamente, los latidos de la niña comenzaron a multiplicarse pero no podía moverse estaba quieta, el viento soplaba y las nubes tapaban todos los rayos de la luna.

Kureno: lo siento...te necesito...- Y la abrazo apretadamente, la niña quiso zafarse, ahora tenía terror, algo helado recorrió su espalda como advirtiéndole del peligro, pero era tarde...ya no podía hacer nada... Kureno había cubierto su rostro con algo y ella se había desmayado-

Shigure se encontraba en su casa, triste por no haber ido a la fiesta de los muchachos, sin embargo, pretendía ir a ver a sus amigos escritores y se había puesto su traje negro, iba saliendo cuando una llamada repentina de Hatori le hizo helar la sangre.

Corrió como pudo a la escuela de los muchachos, iba desesperado, Hatori le había contado que había visto a Kureno salir o mas bien, escabullirse de la pieza de Akito y dejar la mansión.

Shigure, que no podía contarle a Hatori lo sucedido con Shunly fue en busca de ella pero una vez allá se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde.

Kyo: que pasa pervertido que haces aquí, de seguro viniste a espiarnos...-El enojo de Kyo cambió al ver la expresión seria de Shigure-

Shigure: Kyo donde esta tu pareja...- la verdad es que Kyo se puso a conversar con Toru y dejo a Shun con Haru, pero después no los volvió a ver-

Haru: no esta...ya la busque...que pasa sensei...dime...-la cara de haru estaba seria, no sabía que ocurría pero debía ser algo grave, él tenia la culpa de haberla dejado sola, por qué la dejé se preguntaba, por que no puse mas atención-

Shigure: no importa, debo irme ahora, quizás no es tan tarde como imagino...- los rostros de todos los jóvenes del junishi estaban llenos de signos de interrogación, que sucedía, porque Shigure llego tan serio y apresurado buscando a una desaparecida Shunly?-

Mientras tanto Shun y Kureno estaban dentro de la mansión en la casa mas alejada de todas, que pertenecía al ave del junishi, la niña se encontraba en una esquina recostada sobre una cama mientras Kureno yacía sobre un sofá y la observaba desde la otra esquina.

Cuando la niña despertó rápidamente se puso a su lado.

Shunly: señor que hago aquí...que me hizo...- gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas-

Kureno: no te he tocado si a eso te refieres niña, yo solo quería verte... tu me abandonaste y te fuiste con Shigure... porque ...porque me dejaste solo...- la cara de Kureno estaba nuevamente en calma sus ojos color miel brillaban intensamente mientras se encontraban fijos casi hipnotizados por la niña.-

Shunly: yo... yo...no lo abandoné señor...siento que usted haya pensado eso, pero yo no podría...no tengo la intención de hacer algo así...discúlpeme- la cándida niña seguía creyendo en la bondad de la humanidad, pero Kureno ya era un hombre, no un niño y sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, mal que mal, se había enamorado de ella hace años, casi desde la primera vez que la vió entrando al cuarto de Akito y el como ave revoloteaba en los alrededores.

Kureno: no te disculpes, no te culpo...se que deben haberte metido ideas en la cabeza, - y Kureno la besó, apretándola contra la cama se puso encima de ella, mientras la niña trataba de huir sin lograr zafarse de los brazos del ave.

Shigure tomó el primer taxi que logró parar y se fue a toda velocidad a la mansión, debía ser prudente y no dejar que Hatori lo viera, su instinto le decía donde estaba Shun y no permitiría que Kureno le hiciera algo. No sabía exactamente por que lo hacía, porque se preocupaba por ella, ya que nunca se había arriesgado por nadie en su vida, pero él descubrió que a pesar de que sentía un hombre frío y distante, a pesar de encontrase despreocupado y poco responsable, a él le interesaban sus seres queridos, su familia, eso significaban los junishi en su vida, ellos eran su familia y shunly también formaba parte de esa familia.

Shunly: señor por favor... suélteme, suélteme...me esta lastimando...- la niña estaba sofocada por la caricias de Kureno, quería que todo fuera un sueño y volver a estar en la casa de Shigure, despertar tranquila con todas esas personas que parecían quererla sinceramente.

Sin embargo. Su sueño pronto se convertiría en una pesadilla.

Akito: que haces Kureno...- la cara de Akito estaba desfigurada-

Kureno se incorporó rápidamente y detuvo a Akito antes de que se lanzara en picada con Shunly. La niña espantada y casi desnuda se fue como un rayo hacía unos de los rincones rogando que llegara alguien a rescartarla.

Akito: maldita...TE MATARE...PERRA INMUNDA...- Akito seguía gritando desesperada, pero nadie podía escucharlos, estaban muy lejos de todos, y ya era casi de madrugada-

Kureno: cálmate, es mi culpa yo la busque, yo la busque- la cara de Kureno estaba entre enojada y desencajada, mientras una furiosa Akito trataba de desangrar viva a Shun-

Shigure: que es lo que pasa aquí...- Shigure se percató de Shun y fue en su ayuda, tapó a la niña con un chal y la cargo sobre sus brazos...-

La niña estaba en Shok no hablaba apenas seguía mirando a Akito que estaba como un diablo, Shigure les dijo que se la llevaría pero Akito lo obligó a detenerse.

Akito: no te la llevaras esa perra me quería quitar a Kureno...

Shigure: Kureno esta me las pagaras, pero en otra ocasión, calma a Akito yo me ocuparé de la niña...- Kureno solo miró con rencor, sabía que Shigure estaba enamorando de Akito y que ella nunca lo miró siempre eligió por sobre todos a Kureno, siempre él, estaba a su lado, Shigure solo era una mascota para ella, pero ese hombre se había llevado a la persona que él amaba, ahora el circulo estaba completo, aunque Kureno no se retiraría como Shigure sin pelear.-

Akito: dejame, DEJAME! Suéltame maldito traidor, tengo que matarla tengo que matarla!

Shigure una vez en la casa y ante la presencia de los muchachos subió en silencio a la habitación de Toru y deposito a Shunly ahí, Toru solo observaba mientras Shigure la miraba con lástima y le decía al oído que él siempre la protegería.

Pero la niña no respondía parecía no escuchar nada, sus ojos estaban perdidos, el terror y las emociones de esa noche fueron demasiado para ella, era muy joven y no comprendía lo que sucedía, no quería comprender nada solo la invadía una sensación de muerte.

Shigure: Toru cuida ella, y trata de sanar su corazón...

Toru: que pasó Shigure, que le ocurrió...

Shigure: lo más terrible que le puede pasar a una niña... le robaron su inocencia pequeña, le robaron su inocencia...-y Shigure dejó la habitación dispuesto a llamar a Ayame y Hatori y contarle lo sucedido.

Ambos llegaron apresuradamente a la casa de Gure-san, sus expresiones eran serias, los muchachos Yuky y Kyo estaban intrigados habían llegado a la casa rápidamente después de la intervención de Shigure y cuando este llegó con la niña cargada en sus brazos quedaron el doble de preocupados. Otro factor era el hecho de que la pobre no había articulado sílaba desde la última vez que la vieron y Thoru no había asomado un pelo fuera de sus habitación.

Hatori: quiero que me digan que es lo que sucede, se que ambos lo saben y no es justo que me oculten algo si es tan serio como veo que es...- El medico estaba nervioso, la expresión de Ayame era la que más le preocupaba, estaba triste decaído, y shigure con una mirada gélida los observada desde el otro extremo de la mesa.-

Ayame: Gure debemos decirle... creo que debe saber porque lo llamamos... ¿cómo está ella? Puedo verla...-la serpiente estaba pálida no había tenido tiempo de nada, había partido con lo puesto y su cabello estaba desarreglado lo que le daba una apariencia descuidada-

Shigure: después Ayame, la dejé con Thoru estará bien...

Hatori: de quién hablan, le pasó algo a alguien, Shigure habla...

Shigure: es Shun, ella... ella fue atacada y esta en shok...- de inmediato Hatori se incorporó y Shigure con un ágil movimiento se puso a su lado y le apretó el hombro.-

Shigure: calma amigo... ella esta bien ... no hay nada que puedas hacer...

Hatori tomando del traje a Shigure: COMO PUEDES DECIRME ESO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE PASO! COMO NO ME LLAMASTE ENSEGUIDA, ERES UN IRREPONSABLE!

Ayame: tanquilo Tori Kun hay más por favor escucha a Shigure...

Shigure: debí ser más precavido, lo se... pero nunca creí que él fuera tan descarado como para ir a la escuela... los siento es mi culpa, es mi culpa...

Ayame: basta... no hay tiempo para eso ahora, debes decirle...

Hatori: que pasa!

Shigure: es Shun, ella tenía una especie de relación con Kureno-san, ellos se veían a escondidas, pero yo me di cuenta y me la llevé de tu casa para que se alejara de él...

La cara de Hatori se deformó de tal forma que Ayame espantado miró de reojo a Shigure asustado por la reacción de su amigo.

Hatori: que diablos me están diciendo...

Shigure: si la verdad es que debí decírtelo pero tú vives allí, te sería difícil no reaccionar Hatori, y no podía permitirlo, si Akito llegaba a saber que su amante se acostaba con otra, esa mujer estaría condenada...- pero Shigure no midió sus palabras y Hatori lo miró con ira contenida-

Hatori: se acostaba con Kureno?- esas palabras fueron dichas en un tono que rayaba la calma, pero sus ojos estaban encendidos de furia. Ayame rápidamente le aclaró que eso no era así, era sólo un decir-

Shigure: No la verdad es que ellos no llegaron tan lejos, pero porque los sorprendí, sin embargo, hoy cuando me llamaste y me dijiste lo de Kureno, tuve la sensación de que él iría en su búsqueda...

Hatori comenzó a unir todas las cosas, las apariciones de Kureno por los alrededores de su casa, la cara sonrojada de Shun cada vez que llegaba tarde a la cena, las miradas de Shigure a la niña, la sensación de ser burlado por esos dos, lo mataba, aunque en el engaño él no era la víctima.

Hatori: lo mataré...

Ayame: es tarde Hatori, Akito... Akito los descubrió hoy en la noche y si no fuera porque llegó Shigure a rescatarla Shun ya estaría muerta.

Hatori: que!

Shigure: como te decía Kureno fue en su búsqueda y se la llevó dormida a su casa en la mansión, allí bueno él trató de sobrepasarse con ella, yo le dije que se alejara de él y ella me hizo caso pero un hombre puede ser cruelmente persuasivo si quiere...

Hatori: como tu mismo... dices?- las palabras del doctor estaban cargadas de ironía ya no podía permanecer ahí sus amigos le daban asco, solo quería asesinar a Kureno y vengar a su niña, a su pequeña niña...

Ayame: calma, no seas hiriente...recuerda que ella es mi hermana después de todo...

Sin percatarse de la presencia que acababa de entrar a la habitación, un sorprendido Yuky miraba con la boca abierta a su hermano mayor.

Yuky: hermana?...

Shigure: Yuky...

Hatori: dejen de esconderle la verdad tiene derecho a saber que pasó...

Ayame: no es el momento apropiado Tori kun...

Shigure: si... aún no es el momento, Yuky por favor déjanos solos... después te explicaré lo que sucede...

Yuky: no me trates como un muñeco, no soy un niño, tengo derecho a saber, como pudieron ocultarme algo así!...

Hatori: Yuky déjanos...

Yuky observó atentamente la cara de Hatori y se retiró, un aura maligna y desconocida lo rodeaba y no le quedó más remedio que obedecer su orden. Pero en su cabeza el hecho de tener un hermana, alguien que pudiera depender de él, le fascinó, una persona con la cual pudiera conectarse, Shun era su hermana, él la había visto pocas veces, más que los demás pues pasó cerca de Akito toda su niñez, pero nunca percibió nada extraño ninguna cercanía con ella, lo que mas llamó su atención en aquella época fueron sus ojos, siempre brillosos pero tristes.

Hatori: si Akito sabe... la niña debe irse, yo me iré con ella lejos...

Shigure: tu te irás?... no podrás irte Hatori, recuerda que eres el medico cabecera de Akito, sin ti ella está muerta.

Ayame: no será necesario, yo partiré...

Kureno interrumpiendo violentamente en la habitación se quedó observando a los tres junishy con odio.

Kureno: nadie se irá... nadie la alejará de mi lado...

Hatori al verlo se lanzó a golpearlo ferozmente y ni siquiera entre Ayame y Shigure pudieron separarlo del ave. En eso irrumpió Kyo y Haru y todos juntos detuvieron la cruenta pelea.

Shigure: que haces aquí Kureno!...

Kureno: Akito se agravó me dijeron que Hatori estaba en tu casa y vine por él, además quería saber como estaba Shun...

Shigure: esa niña esta muerta... tú la mataste... asesino!...

Ayame: tranquilo Shigure... Hatori debes irte a la mansión, yo iré a cuidar a Shun, y tú Kureno desaparece de mi vista... me das asco...

Kureno sólo se volteó y se fue.

Shigure: vete Hatori nosotros cuidaremos de ella, y por favor no te metas con ese desgraciado, sigue siendo el protegido de Akito, ahora solo debe preocuparte Shun.

Yuky sin pensarlo siquiera subió a la habitación de Thoru, una vez adentro le pidió a Thoru que lo dejara con Shun y que le fuera a prepara un te, solos, ambos en la habitación, Yuky con terror pudo constatar que la mirada de Shun se parecía mucho a la que hace años había visto a través de su propio reflejo, una mirada llena de desesperanza se cernía sobre el semblante de la adolescente. Una mirada vacía sin sentimiento, fría como la nieve. Eso lo asustó, tenía que recuperarla, tenía que hacerla volver.

Yuky: Shun yo te protegeré... – y abrazó cálidamente a la niña-

La niña fijó sus ojos tímidamente en la tez blanca del muchacho, el príncipe, era tan bello, tan encantador y tan solitario, siempre le tuvo mucho lástima, pero ahora su mirada estaba llena de amor, no comprendía el porque de este cambio, su corazón desangrado estaba agotado y sólo pudo musitar : gracias... antes de caer nuevamente desmayada en los brazos de Yuky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento no escribir tan a menudo pero sinceramente no he tenido tiempo y este fic se esta desarrollando conforme escribo espero os guste, y estamos frente al penultimo capitulo. que lo disfruteis... **

**Un Saludos especial a mi primer lectora de fanfiction**

Walku Chan

Continuación...

Pasaron los días y Shun no respondía, Yuky trataba de estar con ella lo más posible, y eso lamentablemente hizo sospechar a Thoru y Kyo, quienes no comprendían el afecto repentino de Yuky y creían que la rata había sido culpable de este repentino estado de tristeza de la joven.

Kyo: estoy seguro que fue él Toru, es muy extraño porque se preocupa tanto por ella, antes su atención estaba puesta en...- pero su boca calló, repentinamente su corazón egoísta lo hizo silenciar, claro pues a él mas que a nadie le convenía el repentino interés de la rata por Shun, así dejaría libre a Toru .-

Toru: no lo creo Kyo kun Yuky no sería capaz de dañar a nadie... debe haber una explicación, además esta él...- Toru se refería a la presencia de Kureno en la casa-..porque vino, a esas horas... el no suele salir de la mansión...

Kyo: ya te lo dijo Shigure, el vino a avisarle a Hatori que la bruja de Akito estaba enferma...

Shigure apareciendo intempestivamente vio sus caras de preocupación y optó por cambiar rápidamente el tema. Los tres mayores habían acordado mantener en secreto la relación parental de Yuky y Shun para que la ira del dios del junishy no perjudicara al gato en toda esta historia.

Shigure: muchachos tranquilos ella estará bien, yuky sacó a Shun a dar un paseo, poco a poco ella se sentirá mejor...

Kyo: a pasear... Shigure crees que eso es correcto, ella no está bien...-y apunto con el dedo a su cabeza-

Shigure: no te preocupes no hay mujer que se resista a Yuky , el príncipe la traerá de regreso Kyo Kun...

Toru: que le pasó Shigure san, porque ella desapareció y donde la encontraste...

Shigure: eso ahora no importa linda, solo importa que se recupere...- así ...dijo Shigure para sí mismo: cuando ese día llegue se irá lejos con Ayame y no los volveremos a ver jamás..-

La decisión estaba tomaba, mientras la niña no respondiera se la dejarían a Yuky, pero una vez recuperada se tendría que ir o Akito acabaría con ella. Ayame se estaba preparando secretamente con la ayuda de Mine y Hatori, pero Kureno estaba sospechando, el doctor no había cruzado ninguna palabra con él, pero sus ojos se inyectaban de odio cada vez que se fijaban en los suyos.

Yuky: háblame no te pierdas sola en esa pesadilla...

Shunly: yo...yo...no quería...-y estallaba en llanto-

Yuky: no importa sólo debes confiar, debes aprender a confiar en mi...- y sus miradas se cruzaron en un instante, ella se sonrojo y la bajó de inmediato. Estar con él, con el muchacho con el signo de la rata, con el preferido de dios, le era placentero, no sentía miedo o temor, se sentía protegida, era sobrecogedor la forma en como Yuky se preocupaba por ella, pero la niña no volvería a confiar en un hombre, se sentía decepcionada de la vida, creía que ahora solo contaba consigo misma-

Shunly: por que?... porque haces todo esto...

Yuky: porque quiero que te recuperes y que vuelvas a sonreír...

Shunly: te equivocas ese es un gesto que no va conmigo...-la oscuridad volvía a sumergirla, la rabia, la ira se apoderaban de su mente, quería explotar, quería sacar toda las humillaciones que había sufrido, todo el dolor que le habían causado, y su frágil pensamiento lo iba poco a poco infectando con sentimientos de venganza y muerte.-

Yuky: no digas eso siempre hay una luz al final del túnel...

Shunly: quizás para ti joven príncipe...para mi la oscuridad parece serme mas cómoda que la luz...

Yuky: porque estas diciendo eso...dime que te hicieron... dime quien fue...

Shunly: quizás me sacaron la venda de mis ojos...-luego lo miro directamente y no desvió la mirada, esta era fría, sus manos se posaron alrededor de Yuky y lo abrazaron, pero ese abrazo no era cálido sino que estremeció al ratón quien enseguida la apartó de si.-

La niña se fue caminando sola a la casa, Yuky quedó perplejo y quieto, que habría estado pensando. La niña ya no era tal, su corazón fue endurecido por el dolor y estaba cambiando inevitablemente.

Ideando en su mente un plan para vengarse de Kureno y Akito, Shunly convenció a todos de que ya estaba mejor, Shigure dudaba de que esto fuera cierto pero le siguió la corriente. La niña volvió a clases y Ayame ya estaba listo para que ambos partieran. Sin embargo Yuky al enterarse de la noticia se enfureció culpando a su hermano de robarle nuevamente la paz.

Yuky: no se la llevarán, no se pueden llevar a mi hermana...

Toru escuchó los gritos de Yuky y comprendió al fin la preocupación que tenía por Shun-

Shigure: es por su bien, sabes que Akito acabará con ella, la encerrará y la matará si es necesario...

Yuky: no lo comprendo, explíquenme porque ella la quiere matar, que hizo que la enfureciera tanto a ver... díganme porque se quedan callados... no seas cobarde Shigure dime! Te lo exijo!  
Shigure: no soy yo el que debería decírtelo...- y miró a una Shunly que impávida mirada desde el pasillo-

Shunly: quieres saberlo?... – Shun no alcanzó a escuchar el parentesco que la unía a Yuky y a Ayame-

Yuky: que te ocurrió...

Shigure: quizás no sea el momento apropiado Shun mejor dejémoslo para después...

Ayame: Shigure obsérvala... que le pasa su rostro esta pálido, se ve enferma, no me dijiste que se estaba recuperando...

Shunly: estoy mejor Ayame gracias... ahora Yuky lo que pasa es que quisieron violarme...

Shigure y Ayame quedaron petrificados en un costado, la cara de Yuky estaba blanca, su rostro se iba amoldando a medida que la palabra entraban en su mente: violación.

Yuky: quien...

Shigure: cuidado Shun... se prudente...

La niña lo ignoró, él la había ayudado, pero sabía que el perro sabía lo de Kureno y ella, aún así no hizo nada, cuando se la llevó a su casa no solucionaba el problema solo lo aplazaba como después quedó demostrado. Él siempre fue cínico, esas palabras las oía repetir a diario a Akito, y si ella creía eso era por algo, ella ya no confiaría, nunca más.

Shunly: Kureno...

Yuky: y ustedes lo sabían...

Ayame: de que serviría que lo supieras... acercarte a él es muy peligroso sabes que es el protegido de Akito...

Shunly: él y yo teníamos una relación... desde hace mucho tiempo y tu lo sabías Shigure...

Toru: relacion?...

Todos se volvieron a ver a Toru, nadie la había notado hasta ese minuto.

Toru: Kureno te violó y Shigure san estaba enterado... no eso no puede ser cierto... vamos Shigure defiéndete...

Shigure: creo que esta charla debe estar hasta aquí, Yuky hablemos en privado...

Yuky: me das asco...- y se llevó a Shunly de la habitación-

Toru: es cierto?...- Ayame solo atino a acariciar su cabeza, ella no tenía nada que ver en esta historia pero sabía que la muchacha sufría profundamente por todo aquel que conocía.

Shigure: Ayame ella no está bien, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que Yuky cometa una tontería...

Ayame: no te preocupes Shigure, el es un hombre inteligente...- y apuntó a Toru Kun-

Shigure: Toru es mejor que descanses mañana te explicaré todo...

Yuky se llevó a Shun a su habitación, necesitaba que le dijera todo, él quería comprender que estaba pasando por su cabeza, al parecer era algo mucho mas grave de lo que pensó, mucha mas terrible de lo que nunca pudo imaginar.

Shunly tenía pensado que haría y con la ayuda del príncipe sería aún más fácil de lograr por fin podría vengarse de Kureno y Akito, les haría sentir lo mismo que ella sintió, les haría pagar por todo. Lo único que desconocía era que a través de su venganza lastimaría a todos en el proceso y en especial a la persona que la adoraba en esos momentos.

Yuky: dime todo por favor, encontraremos la manera de que ellos paguen...

Shunly: me ayudarías Yuky... ayúdame a olvidarlo, a olvidar a ese monstruo... -y abrazó nuevamente al príncipe, este no se apartó como antes, sino que le devolvió el abrazo, estaba tan choqueado con la noticia que no notó lo que la joven quería trasmitir con el mismo. – Príncipe tu serás mi libertador, tú serás mi venganza a través de ti lograré mi expiación, a través de tu cuerpo me harás libre y juntos nos iremos de esta maldita casa-


	5. Chapter 5

**Final!**

**Gracias a todos por leer!**

Shunly ya tenía pensado que haría, sabía de antemano que Akito odiaba que alguien se metiese y le robara la atención de sus dos hombres favoritos. Kureno le había dicho explícitamente que la quería y Yuky, el príncipe, también se lo había manifestado, de esta forma podría manipular a ambos fácilmente y poder destruir a ese dios que la hizo sufrir desde niña.

Shunly: Voy a ir a dar un paseo Shigure, estaré cerca...- la cara de Shun estaba calmada y pasiva, sabía que Shigure estaba empezando a olfatear su plan, pero todavía no tenía pruebas y no podía decir nada al respecto.-

Shigure: donde irás Shun, no quiero que vayas sola...

Shunly: ahora te preocupas por mi, he estado toda mi vida sola... no veo la necesidad de que me cuide alguien "ahora"...

Shigure asintió con la cabeza, estaba muy triste por la actual actitud de la niña, sabía que su corazón estaba dominado por el odio, y sin control podía resultar peligrosa para todos y sobre todo para ella misma.

Shunly caminaba firmemente, su destino era una tiendita que había solo a unas cuadras de la casa de Shigure, allí en ese espacio público había acordado encontrarse con Kureno, no había vuelto a verlo desde la última vez en su casa, aunque ahora poco o nada le importaba ese sujeto, su odio se concentró en Akito, y su meta era acabar con ella.

Shunly: Kureno, que bueno que viniste... – al verlo todo lo que había sentido por él se esfumó, quizás solo me obnubilé por él, pensó, mientras le alargaba la mano en pos de saludo-

Kureno: te ves hermosa... radiante...-y se acercó estrepitosamente cerca de ella-

Shunly saltó inmediatamente para atrás deteniendo la acción de hombre.

Shunly: estamos en un lugar público Kureno, tranquilízate, no se vería bien que un hombre de tu edad abrace a una joven apasionadamente.

Kureno al escuchar las planificadas palabras de Shunly se detuvo y se le quedó mirando sorprendido, desde cuando esta niña hablaba de esta forma, que le ocurría, ella no era así, sus ojos bajaban al piso y se quedaba muda cada vez que él se acercaba.

Shunly casi musitando: Yuky nunca reaccionaría así, él es un caballero...  
Kureno: Yuky?... te refieres al joven nacido en el año de la rata...

Shunly: si al él... al preferido de Akito, sabes quien es Kureno, sabes perfectamente quien es...

Kureno: y... que pasa con él...

Shunly: yo te llamé porque quiero que sepas que él me gusta, creo... que me estoy enamorando de él...

Kureno: no...no puedes decirme eso... yo te amo... ese niño no siente nada por ti...

Shunly: él me ama... y te lo demostraré... te lo demostraré...y él ya no es un niño...

Kureno: sabes niña Akito nunca permitiría esa unión, además... porque haces esto, sabes que él no te gusta, lo adivino en tus ojos...

Shunly: te equivocas siempre has querido ver lo que tú crees que es la verdad, sin embargo la triste y cruel realidad es otra Kureno, la verdad es que me enamoré de Yuky desde el comienzo ... solo que no quería aceptarlo y me evadí pensando en ti...

Kureno solo la miró y se fue ofuscado, tenía que encontrar la manera de desaparecer a Yuky, él no le quitaría a su amada, eso nunca ocurriría. Ya tendré mi oportunidad en la fiesta de año nuevo rata, ahí nos veremos las caras nuevamente, pensaba mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar.

Shunly había regresado misteriosamente con la cara imperturbable como cuando salió, Thoru estaba en la casa pero ni siquiera intercambiaron unas palabras, para Thoru le era difícil comunicarse con ella, aparte que la niña se la pasaba en el cuarto de Yuky todo el tiempo, odiaba salir de ahí, a la inocente Thoru le parecía bien ya qyue eran hermanos y habían perdido mucho tiempo separados, pero Shunly no sabía que Yuky, él hombre que empezaba a amar era su hermano y el príncipe no escuchaba las señales que prudentemente le daba Kyo.

Kyo: oyyy...

Yuky: que...

Kyo: no crees que estas pasando mucho tiempo con esa niña...

Yuky: porque lo dices?... ella ha sufrido bastante hay que apoyarla...- Yuky creía que Kyo desconfiaba porque no sabía del parentesco, pero al príncipe se le escapaba el hecho de que Shun tampoco sabía que eran hermanos-

Kyo: lo se Yuky, pero ten cuidado, quizás ella se puede ilusionar contigo...-nada de raro tomando en cuenta de que tienes a medio colegio ilusionado rata inmunda, pensaba Kyo-

Yuky solo calló y le encontró razón a Kyo, aunque aún se negaba ver la realidad, sabía que debía conversar con Shigure y revelarle la verdad a Shun, lo mas apropiado es hacerlo en año nuevo, pensó Yuky luego de agradecer las palabras de Kyo, que casi se desmaya por el gesto.

Shigure: ya muchachos hay que irse estan todos listos...Shun si no quieres asistir está bien Thoru se ofreció a acompañarte...- Shunly se veía preciosa envuelta en un hermoso kimono azul violeta y con peinado tradicional, parecia una japonesita adorable.

Shunly: no debo enfrentar esto Shigure, debo levantarme y seguir adelante...- y agarró fuertemente el brazo de Yuky quien la miró complacido.-

Una vez que llegaron, Akito la miró con desprecio, sólo las súplicas de Kureno, quien le juró que nunca la abandonaría hicieron que Akito permitiera por primera vez la entrada a la fiesta a la niña, esta solo la miraba esquivamente, y su atención se concentraba plenamente en el apuesto joven que la escoltaba.

Afuera estaban Kyo y Haru quienes no tenían ganas de entrar, mas bien les daba lo mismo, ya que no estaba ni Rin ni Thoru.

Haru: que le pasa a Shunly... ya encontró novio?...

Kyo: ese Yuky es un tonto, no se da cuenta de que la niña está babeando por él...

Haru: mmm si la verdad es que se nota bastante... que envidia... me gustaría probar esa fruta...

Kyo mirando con odio: Baka!

Haru: vamos Kyo no seas reservado conmigo acaso no has soñado con honda san jamás?... ella es muy sexy también...- y antes de terminar Kyo se le había lanzado encima golpeándolo-

Shunly: Yuky porque no vamos a tomar un poco de aire... toma te traje una bebida...- Shun le había puesto una droga a la bebida... cuando Yuky se la tomara no tendría idea de lo que esaba haciendo-

Yuky. Esta bien...

Kureno los miraba de reojo alejándose, no podía seguirlos ya que Akito lo estaba vigilando, esta última tenía una expresión contradictoria en su rostro una mueca que al parecer era de alegría.

Shigure: Akito... dime que te sucede...

Akito: todos ustedes creen que me engañan pero no es así... pobre y míseros... esclavos mios...

Shigure: porque lo dices...

Akito: nadie me ganará nunca... nadie...

Shunly estaba añejando a Yuky de la fiesta, mientras él bebía ella le contaba que a su lado se encontraba feliz y segura, quería que ese sueño fuera para siempre. Yuky pensó en las palabras de Kyo y quería decirle la verdad, decirle que él nunca la dejaría que l sangre que corría por sus venas era la misma y que como su hermano él siempre la protegería.

Yuky: Shun sabes que yo te quiero verdad?

Shunly no cabía en si de felicidad, mientras la drogaba comenzaba a hacer efecto y la niña lo llevaba hacia el cuarto de Akito en la mansión.-

Akito: Me siento mal Kureno llévame a mi habitación...

Shunly llegó con Yuky casi arrastrando al dormitorio de Akito, allí lo despojó de todas sus ropas, al igual que ella, y lo recostó sobre la cama del dios del junishi.

Shunly: por fin me las pagarás Akito, al ver a Yuky ahí conmigo, será como clavarte una daga en tu corazón...

Luego la niña procedió a acostarse a su lado.

La puerta se abría sigilosamente cuando el grito agudo de una mujer se escudó en toda la casa.

Akito: que significa esto?... maldita perra bastarda como te atreves a interrumpir y apropiarte de mi cuarto, debí botarte como a la basura que eres...

Shunly: te hiere Akito que me haya apoderado de lo único que amaste en tu vida...

Kureno: bastardo, no te perdonaré...- Yuky estaba recién despertando de su somnolencia y atinó apenas a defenderse de su atacante-

Shunly: Akito ya me vengué de ti ahora me puedo ir con mi príncipe en paz...

Akito riéndose maquiavélicamente: si? Te vengaste... crees que Yuky es el amor de mi vida... jajajaja no me hagas reír yo soy un dios, estoy por encima de esas cosas, del perdón del amor, de todo...mas bien debería tener lástima por una estúpida como tú...

Shunly: estúpida?... como te atreves bestia manipuladora...

Akito: crees que Yuky se va a ir contigo?... crees que tú HERMANO te quiere así, sicópata como eres, o piensas que soy tan estúpida de creer que Yuky se acostó contigo sabiendo que eres su hermana... o no! No lo sabías niña estúpida... lo siento...que chocante debe ser para ti...

Mientras Yuky y Kureno peleaban salvajemente hasta que el ave del junishi lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza y Yuky perdió el conocimiento.

Akito: MALDITA ... HICISTE QUE MATARAN A TU HERMANO!.

Shunly estaba choqueada, no respirada su alma se había extinguido al igual que su fe, su hermano, Yuky era su hermano... porque...porque no le dijeron... ella ... ella...ahora comprendía los cuidados de él sus abrazos cálidos, baka, baka, repetía con la vista perdida, solo estaba ESPERANDO POR TI y te perdí, que tonta...

Shunly: yo lo siento Yuky... – y despertando de su ensoñación vio en el piso tirado a su hermano.-

Kureno: lo siento yo no quise... creó que se desmayó...

Akito: por tu culpa... POR TU CULPA SE MURIO! PÚDRETE EN EL INFIERNO ...

Shunly solo salió corriendo de ahí mientras los demás miembros escuchaban y veían lo que se estaba desarrollando en el dormitorio de Akito.

Shigure: debemos buscarla Hatori, Ayame...

Cerca del puente Shunly no podía creer que había destruido lo único que amaba, siempre deseó una familia y una vez que la tuvo la destruyó, no merecía estar viva.  
Lentamente se subió al borde del puente...

Shigure: no lo hagas... Yuky está bien, solo fue un golpe...

Shunly: no debí nacer Shigure, fue un error, pero ya es tarde...

Shigure: espera Yuky te necesita...

Shunly: dile que estaba esperando que algun día apareciera alguien como él en mi vida...

Shigure: no por favor...

Shunly: gracias por darme esta vida, gracias por dejarme conocerlo...- y la niña se lanzó al vacio...


End file.
